Usuario discusión:FrillishLove
¡Aquí estas! ¡Estás en la discu de FrillishLove! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Enviadme muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos mensages!!!!!! Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 14:54 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Feliccitá...! ¡Felicidades! Mañana te dejo el regalo, hoy no he tenido demasiado tiempo para conectarme y aún menos para hacer los regalillos. Sé que no son demasiado bonitos pero bueno... mañana te lo dejo, ahora me tengo que despedir. 'Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: La Nueva Teselia Okay, non problem pero ahora no la edites, estoy haciendo unos cambios, ok? Te aviso por chat cuando acabe, te parece bien? Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Servine y Petilil en La Nueva Teselia Sobre los cambios de tu equipo, estamos hablando por el chat. Petilil ya no estará, así que no hay problema. Si no te importa, las páginas de los personajes las quiero hacer yo... ¿Te parece bien? Ok, termínalo. Si quieres haz más. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Firma Aquí está la firma que me pediste, sé que no es la mejor pero bueno, espero que te guste. Es básicamente rosa y azul, los colores de Frillish. Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice Archivo:Mei_mini.png ¿Te gusta? ¡Ya me lo dirás! Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png P.D. ¿Te apuntas luego al "Juego de la Botella" con Garry? (Será cuando estemos conectados los tres) Escuela Centro Pokémon Wiki Sobre la escuela, Garry y yo nos la hemos quedado. Hemos hecho cambios, por ejemplo, tenéis hasta el 20/07 para hacer la primera prueba. Visita la página para más información. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Love Forever y La Nueva Teselia ¿Te importa mucho que deje Love Forever para tí y me quede La Nueva Teselia yo sólo? Bueno, ya me dirás. Si quieres te puedo corregir Love Forever... Archivo:Matís_mini.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¡Lo primero que pienso! ¿A qué estás esperando para leernos? En vivoArchivo:Matís_mini.png 08:07 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Love Forever y la Nueva Teselia 1 - Ok. 2- Claro, tú sólo debes escribir el texto. Puedes consultar Wikidex en todo Momento. Archivo:Matís_mini.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¡Lo primero que pienso! ¿A qué estás esperando para leernos? En vivoArchivo:Matís_mini.png 13:49 14 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿WTF? Es la peor redacción que he leído jamás. ¡Es coña! ¡Por un momento te lo has tragado! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Weno, te pongo un 7 (Ya que es bastante copiar y pegar). --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 21:32 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Trabajo de ECPW Como ha dicho Garry, un 7. Es cierto, ha sido un poco demasiado Copypastear. Bueno. Tienes un 7 de promedio. Xaoooo ~ Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 14:15 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno Sólo te diré que si puedes admitir fanfics a las inscripciones de tu historia de VPH. Lo digo porque los ÚNICOS sprites decentes de RZ ya están cogidos, así cualquiera se apunta e.e нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 16:10 16 jul 2012 (UTC) ewe... Perdón si te hablé mal... si quieres puedo usar un sprite de RZ... нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 14:12 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Banneación Por algo, tengo motivos y hasta que no se solucione una cosilla NADIE ENTRARÁ AL CHAT. '''Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 15:25 19 jul 2012 (UTC)' Suya, suya, party, party! (? Pues la verdad, no hace falta, porque he cancelado las inscripciones. Es que Tienes que saber que: Miku NO toca el violoncello, ella CANTA, además lo del icon no era una guitarra, era un puerro hay que creérselo LOL además hay que saber bien de vocaloid para eso lolU тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 16:22 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno Si quieres, puedes ser Miku, pero la personalidad y demás cosas las elijo yo vale? ^^ тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 20:29 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Lo siento No puedo D:, es que Miku queda mejor como Coordinadora, además te dije que tu serías Miku, pero yo elegiré las cosas nwnU lo siento. тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 20:49 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno Respuestas: *Si quieres, cambio a la de pelo rosa (Megurine Luka) para que sea entrenadora, total, ella canta bien y es muy bonita. Compruébalo aquí. *Para ser fan de Vocaloid, tienes que escuchar sus canciones lol, te daré las que mas me gustan y otra de paso =3: Kagamine Rin - Meltdown, SF-A2 Miki - iNSaNiTY feat. KAITO y Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka - Magnet *No me deja entrar al chat, y va enserio, me dice que no tengo permiso D: si quieres, un día te conectas al chat de PG (PokéGirls Wiki) y lo hablamos ahí. тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 11:32 31 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: No busques la traducción en español de Magnet, de Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka... es demasiado... e.e ... Afri... Mientras no estabais han pasado infinidad de cosas... --'¿WTF?' 'Blaine' '&''' Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 20:05 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Una cosa~ Vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Mind. Pues... ponte a aqui y te explico .u. Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png♥Kyσкσ $αкυяα ¡Λsк мє~! ¡Lιsтєη!♥Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png 10:22 15 sep 2012 (UTC)